1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, and more particularly, to an LCD device including a light source unit alternately outputting a plurality of primary color lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device is a type of flat panel display (“FPD”) devices that have gained wide acceptance recently. An LCD device generally includes two substrates having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two substrates. In such an LCD device, orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged by voltages that are applied to the electrodes, thereby adjusting the amount of transmitted light and displaying an image on the LCD device.
An LCD device includes a display panel displaying an image and a backlight unit (“BLU”) supplying light to the display panel. A BLU is classified into a direct-type BLU, an edge-type BLU, a corner-type BLU, and the like, based on a position of a light source within the BLU.
An edge-type BLU includes a light guide plate and light sources on a side of the light guide plate. Light emitted laterally from the light source is irradiated to a display panel through the light guide plate. Since a direct-type BLU includes a plurality of light sources below a display panel, the direct-type BLU may have advantages in that luminance may be enhanced and an area of a light emitting surface may be increased, when compared to the edge-type BLU.
In general, the light source outputs a white light using a white light source, or outputs a white light by simultaneously emitting red, green, and blue lights respectively from the red, green, and blue lights sources.